pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AnonymousDuckLover/Plot of the Zelda Takeover
Your map is missing, you will always log into the Mine Shack Area. There is a pookie by the entrance the School. If you talk to her, she will tell you to head up to the Dojo. Once you enter thye Dojo, Sensei will greet you, then tell you he saw Tusk taking a Club Penguin Treasure that has been guarded by Sensei ever since it had been passed down to him. He tells you he'll tell you more about the mysterious artifact if you can prove your worthiness by completing 3 temples. The Temples are located in the 3 dojos, fire, water, and snow. In order to enter each temple, you must solve Card Jitsu related puzzle located in each Dojo respectively, (All three Dojos will have a new item to collect, each of which will be required to complete the puzzles in other Dojos). After this, you must go through each Dojo Temple, which is really only one room for each temple, and then play a "special" version of each of the Card Jitsus, AKA, you'll play against a special boss for each Card Jitsu for the respective Dojo Temple. After completing the 3 Temples, Sensei will give you the famous Hero's Clothes, saying that your have proven yourself as the chosen one. After so, he will tell you the story of the Triforce, and that Tusk had stolen it, then he will hold up his flipper revealing to you he is the beholder of the Triforce of Wisdom. He will then tell you he is a decendent of the royal family in Club Penguin, and tell you to head for the Temple of Time, hidden beneath the Clocktower. In order to enter the Temple of Time, you must solve a puzzle in which all 3 elements of Card Jitsu. You must first throw a snowball at the target to begin the challenge. After, a pile of snow will fall beneath the clocktower, which you must melt with the item you got from the fire dojo. After melting the snow, it will reveal some wood you just set on fire. You must put the item out with the item you got from the water dojo. Now, you need to freeze the water you just created with the item you obtained in the Snow Dojo. After completing the puzzle, you must push the ice block you just created, and enter the Temple of Time. In the Temple of Time, the Master Sword will be revealed. By pulling the Master Sword out of its pedestal (which can only be done while wearing the Hero's Clothes), an entrance to the future will be revealed, and after leaving, a mysterious penguin will be revealed, in a ruined version or Club Penguin, telling you to go to the Dojo. The Dojo has been turned into a temple, and it lacks lighting, meant to give it a feeling of a "Shadow Temple." You must go through the Temple, lighting your way with the item you found in the Fire Dojo. Eack of the Dojos will have the same challenges they had before, and each of the previous bosses are now mini bosses you must fight again. After defeating the 3 mini bosses, you must go to the first room of the Temple, where a new boss will be revealed, Shadow Tusk. You must defeat Shadow Tusk in a simple game of Card Jitsu, but it has a twist, Shadow Tusk will only play power cards. After defeating Shadow Tusk, the mysterious penguin will return, and tell you to head to the Forest, Ski Hill, and the Dock, where temples constructed in Tusk's honor have been constructed. More to the Plot to be revealed soon Category:Blog posts